Conventionally, a filament winding apparatus is known in which a fiber bundle impregnated with resin is wound round an outside peripheral face of a liner. As a method for impregnating a fiber bundle with resin, a method in which the fiber bundle is soaked in a resin tank (for example, see the Patent Literature 1) and a method in which resin is sprayed to the fiber bundle (for example, see the Patent Literature 2) are known.
However, in the method in which the fiber bundle is soaked in the resin tank, resin adheres to a guide roller which transfers the fiber bundle after soaked and the like, whereby the frequency of the maintenance is increased. On the other hand, in the method in which resin is sprayed to the fiber bundle, the adhesion of resin to the guide roller and the like can be prevented by spraying resin to the fiber bundle just before winding the fiber bundle round the liner, but there is a problem that scattering of the sprayed resin worsens the available percentage of the resin.    Patent Literature 1: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 8-108487    Patent Literature 2: the Japanese Patent Laid Open Gazette Hei. 9-262910